It was an accident
by VolitileVibes
Summary: John's staying at the Striders and accidentally walks in on Dave. A roleplay me and a friend did I'm John, he was Dave.


John was staying at the Striders again this weekend as long as he didn't offer to pay for take out. He had a key that Dave gave him and unlocked the door, calling out "dave?", getting no response he walks down the hall way and opens Dave's door, to see him on the bed jerking off "I..I'll just go out in the living room" he flushed bright red, as he turned to leave. Damn it Egbert you're not getting turned on by your best friend jerking off, you may deny being a homosexual after being assumed dating Dave strider, but you had said nothing about being a heterosexual. But the worse of this scene is that this was your best friend and crush for a few months now.

As quickly as he came,the excessively blue-clad boy was gone, leaving Dave absolutely no chance to even react, let alone time to think about HOW to react. Deeming that thinking was basically useless at this point, Dave hauled his pants up over his -surprisingly still raging- hard on and threw the door open, flying down the hall after his more than likely scarred-for-life friend "fuckin..I..godSHIT JOHN I'M SORRY! SLOW THE SHIT DOWN"

The dark haired male was sitting on the couch, legs half crossed with a pillow on his lap. His lower face being covered by a hand, still blushing, and feeling biting at his stomach. "I..it's cool" he let out still flustered it wasn't fair, he couldn't tell Dave but knowing he was going to have to soon. He looked at the turned off tv "did you even finish?" he asked looking at the other deep blue eyes meeting dark shades. John leaned back and bit at his lip blushing more.

Dave was struggling to get a coherent sentence out of his mouth, the adrenaline of the surprise crossing with his horniness was NOT a good combination. "n-no dude,no it fucking isn't. I just...shit I'm sorry bro,that was probably the last thing you needed to see, FUCK" just catching the last of john's sentence as he finished getting his own out."ah...well..n..no.." to his alarm, a deep blush had begun to spread across Daves face 'the fuck is even going on here? I'm not attracted to EGBERT..am I?' was the only thought that came to mind.

He chuckled, "well shouldn't you?" John stood up and walked over to Dave, "you're losing your cool, dude" he teased, looking down at the others crotch and blushed more, dear god he didn't expect Dave to be that big, for his age anyway. He had talked about the Striders having a gen for being larger down there. Standing there John was now speechless unable to move, slowly he started biting at his lip unsure of what to do. Damn it, it wasn't fair why was the blond so attractive, John wanted Dave so bad for him to get tied down and fucked so hard till he screamed.

Dave resisted the urge to back away, his curiosity being too much for himself 'maybe once?' as he slowly stepped closer he could notice his friend's own blush and looking down,his growing bulge 'definitely at least once' Regaining his composure, Dave peered at his friend through slitted eyes, his trademark shit eating smirk pasted on his face, and said "good point Egbert, but uh, heh, maybe you should too?" he punctuated the end of his sentence with a quick wink before throwing himself forward, immediately forcing their bodies to be flush with each other, and his hand to grasp john's admittedly impressive crotch.

Being pinned quickly he let out a yelp, "D..Dave what are you doing?" he asked flushed bright, slowly the blue eyed male started grinding his growing arousal against Daves hand. John was shaking, looking up at the other shaded male, "d..Dave" he whimpered out leaning up and suckling on Dave's shoulder. Never one for being dominant he gripped on to his shoulders and rolled his hips, shit he was confused on what the other was doing, so just allowing the other to take control.

"Just shut the fuck up and enjoy yourself" Dave mumbled into his partner's ear "I'll take good care of you." with that, Dave clenched every muscle in his hand, forming an iron grip around the boy's crotch biting down hard at the base of his neck, doing as best he could to overwhelm him with the things Dave knew he liked, hoping to give himself more control.

Nodding the blue eyed male was letting out small groans, "S..shit Dave arching his back slightly. He let out a yelping moan at the bites and bit down on his lip, becoming more aroused he leaned in to the touch. John did want the other male, for a while now and knowing Dave was probably told by Jade or Rose; who he had vented out his feelings about the other male.

His hand continued to work between john's legs, groping and stroking roughly at the area. The whole time the thought 'this is FUCKING crazy' persisted to make itself present in his mind but Dave just paid it no mind, too taken by how strong his desire for his friend was. With all too much enthusiasm, Dave started downward, leaving teeth marks along Johns collar bones and dark hickies at the top of his chest.

John looked down slightly at the other male working at him, it was most desirable to not watch the blond. His face flushed bright as he let out a shaky moan, where was this going, he was hoping to get everything Dave could give him, all his kisses bites, and anything else he could get. Wrapping his arms around the other male, he dug his rather girlish nails in to the others back.

The sudden contact caused Daves back to arch for a split second, but, waned his aura of cool detachment to be ever present, he attempted to distract John, by abruptly pulling away and raking his nails down his chest he was able to get enough time to straighten himself out, deeply hoping his slip-up went un-noticed. As Daves arousal continued to grow the clothes on his back seemed to him as if he were covered in a sheet of lava and he was desperate to have them off, so with a quick flurry of motion he hauled off his own shirt,quickly followed by john's -who's clothing equally bothered him. That being done he resumed making his way down the boy's chest, marking everywhere he could, his hand now slowly, teasingly, working at the zipper between his legs.

Letting out a moan, almost a scream, he leaned in to the scratching in doing so he clenched his eyes tight, then feeling the burn of the red marks forming. John continued to let out rather girlish moans as the other bit, squirming under the touch of the blond. He knew Dave was loving every bit of this, his noises, reactions and just every thing that was a response to his touches. Looking down both of them now shirtless, when ever the fuck that happened, he watched the other and reached down, pinching the edges of Daves glasses "C..can I?" he whimpered out holding back all moans, "Please I wanna see, and make sure you're watching me" slightly starting to beg.

As much as he dreaded to show it, it was nearly impossible to hide how much he was enjoying this. He knew he liked guys and all, but John? fucking, whatever it was that came over him it made everything the blue eyed little fuck did come off as the sexiest thing on the planet. Though he had to admit, he loved it. Finally snapping out of his own little world Dave came back to notice the still whimpering and lustful form of his friend, and reaching for the edge of his glasses. he could see that he was at least trying to form some semblance of a phrase but all of it was blocked out by the blood pounding in his ears. Sincerely hoping he had guessed well enough, Dave raised his hand to the side of his head and slipped his shades off his face, tossing them -if gingerly- off to the side to direct his ruby gaze down into john's eyes.

Quickly his hands flinched back as the other male flicked the shades off, his eyes went wide at the sight of the colour "W..wow" he managed to sigh out. He was basically speechless at the sight, it was amazing, and only made Dave more attractive damn it strider didn't know that was possible. Biting at his lip, he continued to look in to the others eyes, astonished. "D..don't stop." he whimpered out, wanting more touches that made him squirm.

The boy's praise caused Daves face to turn almost as red as his eyes. No one had ever made a remark like that about his eyes before...'GODMNIT EGBERT STOP BEING SO FUCKIN SPECIAL!' he screamed internally. Again realizing he was caught up inside his head -a thing he seriously needed to get control of- Dave brought his attention back to the sweaty young male under him. As his hands finally succeeded to surpass the guards on Johns pants, he began to slide them down his thighs, now getting the chance to see how impressive his friend might be, and impressive he was. there was a perfect outline protruding almost frighteningly from his boxers, which only proved to add to Daves anxiousness. Now barley keeping a hold on himself, Dave made his way all across the other's chest to finally press his lips to the soft skin of Johns hips, teasing as much out of him as he could.

John reached down and gripped on to Daves shoulders, continuing to watch him, "D..Dave please" he begged again, trying not to buck or squirm to much under him. He needed the red eyed males touch, and he needed it now. His face still lit up, knowing he was smaller then Dave, but still rather big for his age, of 16. John bit his lip, feeling the blood rise to the skin, he couldn't feel it when he broke the skin, being to filled with pleasure and lust.

Dave could barley resist himself at this point,he couldn't imagine how bad it was for the poor boy under his grip,and though he loved to tease he needed to give him some reprieve wrapping his fingers gingerly around the waistband next to his face, Dave pulled down his partner's boxers, barley being able to dodge the appendage that swung out at his face. After the assault had subsided Dave was able to get a proper look at it, his only reaction a muffled "wow..." after he finished his lustful gaze, Dave gave one tentative lick, from base to tip, enjoying the sensation of hot flesh against his tongue. With a wink up at the almost entirely flushed boy, he continued, never unlocking his eyes from Johns.

Letting out a yelp his hand jolted up to cover his mouth, and letting out a muffled gasping moan, "F..fuck, Dave please, god" his eyes half lidded as he blushed more from the sight of the other. He gripped his shoulder, with his free hand, and knowing from the expression on Daves face, he wasn't going to let him finish with this. His sapphire eyes stayed locked with ruby ones, still astonished of the others eyes and his movements.

Dave couldn't help but let out a few scattered sighs himself, supplying someone with this much pleasure gave him his own, the sensation coursing through his body with each beat of his heart. As he came to the tip once more, flicking his tongue off the tip as he had times previous, Dave widened his mouth and plunged down onto the cumbersome appendage, almost gagging himself, but managing to make his way to the bottom. Tightening his lips so that then pressed hard against the skin, and his cheeks fell in slightly, Dave started to slowly make his way back up, deliberately dragging out the time it took to keep his eyes locked with John, and his hot tongue plastered to him.

His eyes jolt open, "S..shit Dave!" he moans out more girlie then attractive, he was close to letting out a scream as he pulled back up. Gripping on to the others skin, digging his nails in roughly causing to break skin, biting down on his hand in doing so. John squirmed his legs slightly, curling his toes slightly, he bent his knees putting his feet on Daves lower back pressing in and groaning loudly.

His eyes never leaving his partner's, Dave began a rhythmic bob, taking in as much of him as he could each time. The longer he want on the more elaborate he got, swirling his tongue, pumping him with his hand, even using his teeth a little, (knowing how much of a masochist the kid was) but the whole while, he kept their gazes locked. Dave hadn't realized how much he enjoyed just pleasuring the boy until he caught himself humming in the back of his throat, which coincidently, caused him even more, continuing the viscous, yet invigorating cycle.

Johns back arched, more then it should be able to, he was trying to hold back from bucking his hips failing obviously. He let out a loud scream of the others name, also feeling the blood on his finger tips, keeping eye contact as he licked the blood off. "S..shit dave y..you're gonna have me gone if you keep that up!" he yelps out and starts panting loudly, both of his hands then tangled in to the long blond hair. Dave knew almost all of his kinks, them being so close of bros and talking about that before, it wasn't fair, his hands clenched to fists as he pulls the other males hair roughly.

Dave slid up and off with an audible *pop* the smirk immediately returning to his burning red face. "who says that isn't my plan?" he said before giving the shaft another full length lick. Deciding instead to be nice though, he turned his attention away from it and began running his hands once again along the boy's inner thighs, this time marking his aim a little lower as he came in.

His blush spread down his shoulders, the way the words rolled off of Daves tongue, letting out a slight moan as he was licked, releasing pre-cum on to his abdomen. Letting out another rather girlish moan he squirmed, Dave knew where to put his hands. "F..fuck" he panted out arching his back again and biting his lip. Running his fingers through his hair, he loved the feel of the others hair much softer then his own.

"Oh so you like that hey?" Dave said under his breath. With a second's more notice, he pressed his finger harder against the boy's ass and lapping up the pre-cum, licking his lips as he looked back into john's eyes. Every second since John had walked into the house had been profoundly enjoyable for Dave, nothing got him going more than having someone in the palm of hands as nothing more than a horny ball of clay, especially -he had now realized- when it was John.

There he goes teasing you again, shit he could make you get off just by his voice, John let out a loud yelp as he was pressed against. He couldn't get enough of what the other could give, the faces he was making, it just wasn't fair. Along with keeping his ruby eyes on his sapphire ones. Hoping Dave would use more of the kinks he had told him, hoping Dave had remembered them.

With just a glance into his glimmering blue eyes Dave could tell exactly what John was looking for. Abandoning his spot between the boy's legs, Dave mad his way back upward, taking his chance to tease and take advantage of his kinks while he could, whether it be biting, licking, sucking, or any other -usually mouth related- move, Dave did his best to cover them all. When he reached his face -which was now as red as Daves eyes- Dave rolled his hips forward, pressing his equally as erect member up against Johns, and,after eliciting his desired response, wrapped his hand as best he could around the both of them, beginning to shallowly roll his hips.

His head fell back in to the bed, giving Dave easy access to his neck "D..Dave please" he moaned out and rolled his hips against the others. Each touch made him more aroused, if it was even possible, his hands gripped on to the others sides as he bit down roughly almost drawing blood in Daves other shoulder. Johns long nails started scratching over Daves back sides and so on, causing him to bleed in some places and the rest to go bright red.

Happily obliging to Johns silent request Dave bit down hard into the soft flesh of his neck, keeping the rhythm of his hips going. Dave had lost track of time long ago but he couldn't care less, the longer this went on, the better, this was the best sex of his life and he didn't plan on letting it end any time soon. With a reluctant release of Johns neck, Dave leaned up to his ear, and in a soft whisper said "I..I think I...love..you."

Letting out another loud scream, but of the others name, John was shaking with pleasure. He continued to let out panting moans, quiet but loud enough to be heard "I..I Love you too..., Dave!" he said moans and whimpers spread in between. Clenching his eyes tight he squirmed under the other, letting out moans and whimpers, John continued to scratch at the others side, dragging the small amount of blood on his back.

Finally having run out of new ideas, Dave came to his last possible resort, though he couldn't at all complain of it. Pulling away from the writing form beneath him, Dave sat up, his hands on Johns chest for balance and his eyes once again dead locked with his, obviously conveying his message. "you think you're ready John?" he said as he carefully rubbed the tip of his member between Johns ass cheeks.

He let out a whimper as the other pulled away, looking up at the other with needy eyes "Oh god Please Dave" he begged out, then realizing the other hadn't had on a condom or lube, he shrugged it off knowing this was going to hurt like hell, but he couldn't ruin it now. He wanted it to be rough either way, slightly moving down on to the other he whimpered "D.. Dave please" he pleaded out and kept his eyes connected with the others bright ones.

"that's what I like to hear, just keep beggin' for it" as the last syllable rolled off Daves tongue he thrust his hips forward, plunging himself into John without regard for his pain -because, as he knew, the more pain he had, the better.

Letting out the loudest scream of them all, his back arched more then it should be able to, his eyes clenched tight along with tear droplets dripping out of the corner of his long lashes. He was continuing to shake, a full mess of pants moans and whimpers "P..please Dave, I want you so bad" he whimpered out as his chest continued to heave.

'god shit he's tighter than a freestyle rap' Dave thought as he struggled to fit his full length in, accidentally causing himself to chuckle at his own joke, and waiting an odd look for the boy under him. Disregarding his slip up, Dave fit himself as best he could inside John his pelvis now pressed against the boy's ass, then in a voice low enough it was practically a growl he said "here's where it gets fun" before pulling back and thrusting all the way back in, building up a slow but hard rhythm.

Letting out another yelp, quickly adjusting to the size of the other, he hadn't been fucking himself on dildos, of course this was going to hurt. Letting out another loud whimper as the words poured out, "S..shit Dave you're bigger then I thought" he moaned loudly. Nodding he continued to let out moans each time he was thrust in to "H..harder, please!" he begged out arching his neck and gasping loudly each movement got him so much closer.

'god damn he's kinky! this shit fuckin' ROCKS!' Dave never ceased to surprise himself with how truly childish he could be in any situation, then again,he was a strider. Coming back out of his daze Dave happily obliged to his friend's plea, picking up the pace two-fold and digging his nails into john's hips, using it as leverage to pull him as hard as he could into the thrusts, panting out the words "anything you want babe."

"F..fuck Dave!" he practicly screamed again, his breath hitching as he gets bucked in to more roughly. He came on to his abdomen "D..don't stop" he yelped out rolling his hips against the others, John was still shaking moaning loudly, a mess of 'oh fucks' and pleading of Daves name.

"wa-wasn't planning on it hunny" Daves nails dug in deeper, drawing droplets of hot blood that pressed themselves under his fingernails. The sensation of having Johns insides wrapped around him drove Dave mad, all he could do was moan and pant until his throat was raw and his lip bled like a waterfall. Dave could feel himself getting near the edge, the constant, increasingly intense pounding was near impossible to bear and he couldn't hold much longer "mmnf,fuck..j-John..I'm...I'm gonna,cum! SHIT!~"

Moaning as he felt the warm wetness on his hips, it felt so perfect, it didn't just feel like they were fucking, they were having more then that. At that thought John was screaming out again, nodding back at the other as he felt himself pulsing on the edge again, "Fuck DAVEE!" he screamed out, as he came a second time on to his stomach.

Just as he saw the clear-white flash in the corner f his vision, Dave came as well releasing what was probably the biggest load of his life through the most intense orgasm he had ever experience, causing him to lose any resemblance of his former coolness and call out a moan that resonated through the entire house, the exlimation of his blissful love to be made audible by the fucking heavens, it was if his love had turned into a liquid and every last drop had shot itself out in a moment of entirely pure bliss, and once the perfection had subsided, Dave toppled over onto John,his chest heaving as if about to explode and every muscle in his body aching with protest of the ludicrisly amazing event that just occurred.

John unable to move he stayed sprawled out, continuing to feel the blood drip from his hips, his breathing was still shaky, "D.. Dave?" he panted out looking at the other. Pressing his shoulder he put him on his back, crawling on top of him one leg between the others, and his other on the outside of his leg, straddling his leg he placed his head on the others chest. Loving the beating of the other, it was faster then usual but it was still music to his ears.

All Dave could do was lie limp as he was pushed around like a rag doll,though he had to admit he liked the result. having John so close to him, especially in an adorable position like this, was absolutely fantastic, not to mention the near perfect feeling of skin on skin. he smiled. "yes John?"

Sitting up and taking off his glasses, folding them and placing them on the side table. He leaned back down on the others chest sighing happily he closed his eyes, worn out. "I love you" John smiled that same derpy smile he always did, his hips, ass, legs and every other bone and muscle in his body stung badly, but it was still a good sting.

Dave couldn't help but mimic the smile on his own face, clutching the adorable boy close to his heart "I love you too John"


End file.
